


the slower, the sweeter

by Jenfly



Series: you say it’s enough, in fact it’s too much [1]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22463674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenfly/pseuds/Jenfly
Summary: They all loved this, sometimes – to take things agonizingly slowly, building up the heat with the tiny steps until it would be hanging on the border oftoo muchandnot quite there.
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Series: you say it’s enough, in fact it’s too much [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616281
Comments: 16
Kudos: 45
Collections: Kink Week Queen & BoRhap.





	the slower, the sweeter

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompts:** Slow sex/aftercare
> 
> I wasn't planning on participating for the Kink Week but then I decided to give it a go and here I am. I would have never thought I would someday write over 3k of smut but... oh, well, times change. 😄 This is not very kinky but at least I had fun while writing. Hope you enjoy!

John nuzzled Brian’s curls, finding a sliver of his neck and kissing it softly, his left arm around his bare middle, fingers gliding over his stomach. He could hear Brian letting out a quiet sigh, pressing his backside more against John, and John smiled in between lazily mouthing Brian’s neck. Brian hummed and John moved his hand lower on his stomach, drawing vague patterns on it. Soon he felt another hand joining and he propped himself slightly, meeting Freddie’s warm, sleep-hazy eyes. 

They had a wordless conversation and John smiled at him before placing a soft kiss on Brian’s shoulder while Freddie’s hand traveled to Brian’s chest, sweeping his thumb over his nipple. Brian gasped and Freddie repeated the movement, causing Brian’s body to arch into the touch and John’s lips curved up into a smirk.

He glanced Freddie, seeing Roger’s hand stroking his side, then fastly disappearing under the blankets, and Freddie’s quiet moan made a wave of arousal wash over John, heat starting to ripple in his lower body. He breathed slowly in and out, his gaze falling to Brian who was watching Freddie, leaning then down to graze his lips over Brian’s cheek while moving away his curls, kissing a trail to his ear.

Brian’s breath hitched, the sound turning into a moan as John sucked the spot right under his earlobe and John lowered his hand on Brian’s body, fingers just brushing his half-hard cock before moving back up. The sounds of Freddie’s pleasure rang in his ears and he looked to the side where Roger was agonizingly slowly working Freddie up while Freddie’s hand caressed Brian’s chest. 

Long, pleased hum rumbled in John’s chest and Brian tilted his head to look up at him, hazel eyes dark and intense, though there was a hint of pleading mixed in. John gave him a half-smile, half-smirk, and Brian smiled back at him. John shifted a bit, adding pressure to Brian’s hip bone and the man understood the message, turning so that his back hit the sheets. The position allowed John to capture Brian’s lips in a kiss, his hand going down and fingers curling around Brian’s cock. 

Brian’s moan was drowned into the kiss, his hips slightly jerking up to get more friction as John started to drag his hand along Brian’s shaft, slowly up and down. A low, soft growl reached his ears and John smiled against Brian’s lips, recognizing the sound of Roger, and John could swear the blond’s and Freddie’s eyes were on him and Brian. The heat tingled low in his stomach and when the bed gave the tiniest bounce, John broke the kiss with Brian, gaze finding the other pair next to them, just to see Roger climbing to straddle Freddie, his hands settling on the bed, on either side of Freddie.

Blue eyes settled on John, a smirk adorning those deliciously pink lips as Roger ground down his hips, his cock gliding against Freddie’s. Freddie grunted, his hands grabbing Roger’s hips while Roger repeated the move, his lips parting in a gasp. John stared at them intently, thumb brushing over the tip of Brian’s cock, making the man mewl. The sound went straight to his own cock, fully hard and trapped between him and Brian’s thigh. He couldn’t help but rut against it to get some relief, releasing a breath of pleasure.

Brian’s hand came up to cup his jaw, drawing John’s gaze to him, and John tore his eyes from Roger and Freddie and looked at Brian. His lips were parted, soft pants escaping between them, eyelids fluttering as John’s hand moved along his cock, John leaned in to kiss him while rutting against his thigh. Brian swallowed his moan, his hand sliding to John’s neck as he deepened the kiss. It was slow – full of love and caring, building up the heat with every move against one another, and soon, John removed his hand from Brian’s cock, throwing his other leg over Brian with one swift movement. He hovered above him for a moment, drawing Brian’s bottom lip between his teeth and nibbling it gently, just to tease him a bit.

Their other side Freddie let out a low groan and John didn’t even have to turn to look as he knew Roger had taken the man’s cock in his mouth. He knew Freddie’s fingers threaded into Roger’s hair, he could hear the delicious noises leaving between his lips, the sound sending vibrations coursing John’s body and he took it as his cue to move forward. He broke the kiss with Brian, his lips ghosting over his jaw, traveling to his chest and he stopped to give a few light licks to his nipple, feeling Brian arching up into the touch.

John smirked against the tiny, hard nub, giving it another lick and breathing hot air on it right after, making Brian gasp brokenly. He knew Brian’s nipples were sensitive, easy way to drive him into a babbling mess, but now he kept his pace slow, licking and sucking it in turns, listening to the sounds of Brian’s pleasure mixing with Freddie’s. He took his time, the heat was tingling low in his stomach, the flame within him slowly growing as he eventually shifted to give some attention to Brian’s other nipple.

He nibbled it lightly, enjoying as Brian inhaled sharply, his body twitching, and Brian’s fingers curl around the short hairs in John’s neck, his nails slightly digging into the skin among them. John slid his free hand along Brian’s side, fingers brushing over the warm skin until he reached the man’s cock. He took him in his hand again, thumb going over the tip that was already leaking pre-cum, starting then the slow rhythm, up and down while wrapping his lips properly around Brian’s nipple and sucking it.

Brian’s whimper was soon followed by Freddie’s soft _fuck_ and John hummed pleased, the sound of it sending vibrations to Brian’s body, making him squirm a bit under John. John could image Roger smirking at Freddie, looking up at him through his lashes, blue eyes hazy of lust and John’s cock throbbed at the mere thought of it. The need was burning inside him but John knew the longer everything was slow and _not quite enough,_ the sweeter the end would be. They all loved this, sometimes – to take things agonizingly slowly, building up the heat with the tiny steps until it would be hanging on the border of _too much_ and _not quite there._

They had no rush, the day had just begun and they had all the time in the world to just adore each others’ bodies, to paint them with light, hot kisses, run fingertips along the curves they knew so well. The love was radiating off of their every move, blending into the growing electric charge in the air, creating a beautiful atmosphere of need and tenderness. Every move, every stolen breath took them one step closer to the bliss and they wanted to savour every single second, feel everything, the slightest of reactions and bathe in the waves of pleasure.

A quiet, wet pop sound caused a crack to the rippling air together with Freddie’s whine at the loss of sweet contact, and a moment later Roger’s husky voice reached John’s ears.

”Lube.”

John didn’t need to be told twice as he shifted to give Brian an apology kiss before reluctantly breaking their contact so that he could reach for the bottle of lube on the nightstand beside the bed. As soon as he got it, he returned to his position, handing out the bottle to Roger, their eyes meeting. Roger was definitely a sight, his reddened lips glistening of spit and Freddie’s pre-cum, eyes glowing a darker shade of blue, flush adorning his cheeks. He was beautiful in his needy state and when John’s eyes settled on Freddie, he took in a sharp breath. 

The look on the man’s face was a mix of bliss and warmth as he looked at Roger spreading the lube on his fingers and John’s heart swelled in his chest while the flame flashed in his lower body. He felt a hand on his cock, long fingers wrapping around it and he moaned at the feeling of relief. Freddie’s eyes fluttered shut, his head tilting back against the pillow when Roger’s finger pushed past his entrance and John’s hips bucked to get more friction from Brian’s hand, quiet pants leaving from his lips. 

John let his gaze finally fell down to Brian, taking in his beautiful form, framed by the dark curls, the way his chest was heaving at the pace of his quickened breathing and the way flush painted his skin on the cheeks, a part of his neck and chest. John’s heart leapt in his chest, more warmth pooled down within him and he leaned down to kiss Brian.

”What do you want baby?” he whispered against Brian’s lips.

”Your fingers...” Brian breathed out, making John hum pleased. 

Brian’s hand left from his cock and John pecked the man’s lips before backing away, watching intently as Brian so freely spread his legs. John grabbed the bottle of lube on the sheets beside them where Roger had tossed it and opened it, lubing up his fingers and dropping the bottle back to the same spot. Then he set his finger close to Brian’s entrance, his eyes following the movement as he drew circles around it, seeing it flutter in anticipation. 

Slowly he started to push his finger past the tight ring of muscles, feeling Brian tense up momentarily at the intrusion before relaxing and releasing a breath. John placed his other hand on Brian’s hip, smoothing his thumb over the bone while pushing his finger deeper inside the tight heat. When Brian moved against it, John knew it was all good and he started to thrust his finger back and forth, enjoying the little sounds escaping from Brian’s mouth.

When he could feel Brian loosening up, he added another finger, keeping the pace still low, and his cock throbbed when Brian’s low moan ring in the air. A small smirk rose to John’s lips and he turned his head to look at Roger and Freddie. Roger was pumping his fingers in and out slowly, eyes fixed on Freddie’s face as if to memorize every single change in it when he moved his fingers. Freddie was squirming, trying to push himself more onto Roger’s fingers which only made Roger’s lips curve into a grin.

It was so hot, to see Freddie slowly growing impatient, and Roger just keeping his pace steady, and John angled his fingers a bit differently inside Brian, making sure not to get too close that sweet spot. He got rewarded by a desperate whine, knowing that Brian wanted more. They all were in that state where they wanted more but it felt so good to prolong everything, to let that flame grow first and then stop to burn for a moment.

As a low moan was followed by the stream of curses coming from Freddie, John knew Roger had hit his spot and he momentarily fastened up his fingers’ movement inside Brian before slipping the third digit in. Brian was panting, chest rising and falling at the quick pace and his cock was leaking pre-cum onto his stomach, making the skin glisten. John crooked his fingers just a bit, earning a breathy moan from Brian as he pushed himself more onto his fingers, and John had to bite back a desperate, needy growl.

The sight of Brian being already so out of his because of pleasure was absolutely sinful, the way he laid there completely naked and vulnerable, his body accepting John’s fingers so freely and yearning for the sweetest release. John’s cock was now throbbing almost painfully and he had to wrap his free hand around it, letting out a long sigh of relief as he lazily stroked it while his fingers caressed the walls inside Brian.

On their other side, Roger was praising Freddie in a low, throaty voice, and Freddie poured out _oh fuck_ and _need more please_ inbetween heavy breaths, and it spurred John on, making him finger Brian slightly faster. He angled his fingers, aiming for that sweet spot and hitting it which made Brian groan louder, and John repeated the move a few times before returning to his normal, slower place. Brian's fingers grabbed the sheets and his eyes were squeezed shut, and John took his time to keep him waiting, avoiding the sweet spot on purpose.

The sounds Freddie was making were growing incoherent and John knew he was ready for more. He crooked his fingers again, dragging them agonizingly slowly out of Brian, then straightening them and pushing them right back in, hitting that spot that made Brian melt. He kept caressing it, gently, until Brian turned into a mess, a desperate plead escaping between his lips.

”Who you want?” John asked, voice low and quiet.

”Rog...” 

John smirked, withdrawing his fingers and making Brian whine at the loss, turning then to look at Roger. Roger was looking at Brian with dark, warm eyes before reaching John’s gaze. He nodded at John, taking the bottle of lube and motioning John to come closer. John obediently moved over to Roger, the blond’s lips colliding with his own straight away and his lubed up fingers wrapping around his cock. John’s moan got drowned by the kiss, his hips jerking, and Roger hummed against his mouth.

John deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue past Roger’s lips and getting a faint taste of Freddie while their tongues danced lazily in a dragging rhythm, swirling around one another’s. Roger’s hand moved along his shaft, spreading the lube, mixing it with the pre-cum that had been leaking from the tip, and it felt so good yet it wasn’t enough. Eventually, Roger broke the kiss, their gazes meeting briefly before they switched positions, John settling himself between Freddie’s spread legs while Roger settled between Brian’s.

John looked at Roger stroking his cock with the same hand he had used on him, slicking up the straining shaft with the lube. Then Roger leaned down to kiss Brian gently and John took it as a cue to move forward with Freddie. His gaze fixed on Freddie, seeing the man looking at him with love and lust clouded eyes, and he leaned down to brush his lips along his collarbone. He trailed a path up until meeting Freddie’s lips, pecking them sweetly.

”You ready?” John’s voice was barely a whisper, his mouth brushing feather-light over Freddie’s when he spoke, and he got a soft yes as a response. John flashed a tiny smile, straightening himself up, and took his cock in his hand, aligning it to Freddie’s entrance, starting to slowly push in. He could feel Freddie relaxing around him and placed his hands on Freddie’s hips, his fingertips gently digging into the skin as he pushed fully in.

John leaned down, burying his face to the crook of Freddie’s neck, breathing hot air against the heat glowing skin and letting Freddie have a moment to adjust. Freddie’s wrapped his hands around him, running his fingers along the curve of his spine and then he rolled his hips, signaling John to start moving. John hoisted himself a bit up, searching for eye-contact, this time seeing nothing but complete trust and unconditional love in those dark brown orbs. Something in John’s chest stirred and he couldn’t help but seal his and Freddie’s lips together in a chaste kiss as he made the first tentative thrust.

He swallowed Freddie’s gasp, feeling his nails lightly scratching his back, another roll of his hips encouraging John to start thrusting into him properly, keeping the pace steady and calm as he finally broke the kiss. The muffled sounds coming from next to them send shivers running through John, the electricity bumping in his cells, feeding the desire that coiled within him. Its burn was blending in with the velvety heat around his cock, taking him closer to the bliss piece by piece. Freddie was melting under him, his body answering to what John had to give without restrain, smoothly; their bodies dancing in a rhythm of their own, unique and beautiful.

John slid his hand up, stopping to trace the side of Freddie’s face, taking in the slight changes in his expression as he thurst into Freddie again and again, keeping the motions of his hips short. Freddie’s eyes were fluttering, his skin glistening of a faint veil of sweat, the flush coloring his cheeks, neck and a part of his chest. With lips swollen, glowing red and being parted so that the tiny delicious noises could fill the air, he truly was a sight to behold; just then the time didn’t seem to matter anymore, John’s every sense was breathing in Freddie, the sounds of Brian’s and Roger’s lovemaking and the flame was shining bright and hot in the deep end.

John knew he wouldn’t need much to reach his climax and neither would Freddie. He could hear Brian and John being close, too, their breathing turning to erratic, soft praises falling from Roger’s mouth, and John angled his hips so he could hit Freddie’s prostate over and over again. The sweet call of release fogged John’s mind together with the love that was floating in his chest and when Freddie’s head was thrown back on the pillow, his nails digging to John’s back, John knew he was close.

A few, slow thrusts later Freddie’s eyes squeezed shut and he cried out low, his body trembling under John as he came without even having touched his cock. John’s thrusts became uneven as he felt Freddie clenching around him and the loud, throaty grunt and a lighter moan that reached his ears soon, made John finally let go and he buried his face into the crook of Freddie’s neck, spilling inside him while a whispered _I love you_ fell from his lips, drowning into the heat of Freddie’s skin.

The flame had burst, the hotness of it prickling under John’s skin and he took his time to bathe in it, float in the waves of pleasure, his mind sailing in the fringes of reality and mist. John couldn’t quite encapsulate the feeling, the sweetness of it, but it was addicting. It could leave one to yearn for more but it could also fulfill every need that body and mind had; it was like a drug that one craved for living.

Slowly they all came down from their highs, catching their breaths, and John carefully pulled out of Freddie, turning to look at Brian and Roger. Roger was lying partly on top Brian, his left leg thown over Brian’s and head resting on Brian’s chest while Brian lazily combs his short, messy hair with his fingers. They both had blissed-out expressions on their faces, breathing still a bit heavy and neither of them didn’t seem to mind about the mess on their bodies. John couldn’t help but smile at the sight and when Roger’s eyes fluttered open, he reached his hand towards John and John gladly moved to take it.

Roger offered him a dopey smile and John inched closer so that he could kiss the corner of his mouth. Roger hummed contently, tilting his head to ask for a proper kiss, and John closed the tiny gap between them.

”I love you,” Roger mumbled after breaking the kiss.

”I love you, too,” John said quietly, pulling away from Roger and then leaning in to a peck Brian’s lips. ”All of you.”

Brian sighed happily, finally opening his eyes. They were still damp from the tears that John knew had fallen during his orgasm, but they were full of love and warmth as he looked at John. John smiled at him fondly, giving him also a proper kiss before squeezing Roger’s hand and letting go of it as he returned his attention to Freddie. His lips were curved into a pout and the look in his eyes was pleading and John just shook his head, chuckling lightly.

He kissed him, too, seeing Freddie’s expression changing brighter and then crawled away from them all, ready to go get a small towel to clean them up.

”I’ll be back in a minute,” John said, getting vague mumbles as responses. He hopped off the bed and went to the bathroom.

After cleaning himself up, he grabbed a small towel that was hanging on the bathroom wall and watered it under the tap, going then back to the bedroom.

He climbed back on the bed and started gently to clean all of his boyfriends, Freddie being the first to go. They all looked so happy and sated, lying completely relaxed and John’s heart was so full of love he thought it might burst. He loved this part – that he got to take his time at taking care of his boyfriends after sex, clean them up as best as he could. And he knew they also loved it. It was intimate but in a different way, preparing them all for the inevitable cuddling moment that would follow right after.

When John eventually finished the clean up process, he threw the towel to the floor and settled himself on the spare space between Freddie and Brian. Freddie immediately threw his other hand over his chest and tangled their legs, burying then his face into the crook of John’s neck. Brian wriggled as close to him as possible while Roger was happily curled up against him, and John let out a long, content sigh.

With a happy smile rising to his lips, he closed his eyes, letting himself enjoy the warmth his boyfriends provided. It was so comforting, just like the feeling of love floating in his heart, and he was lulled to sleep in no time.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always welcome. 💕


End file.
